Sweet Defeat
by Feita Dunkelheit
Summary: Terinspirasi dari episode 23 Bakuten Shoot Beyblade G-Revolution. Bukan cerita official manga atau anime. Hanya sebuah tulisan dari fantasi liar sang penulis. Setelah dikalahkan oleh Kai, mantan kapten tim Bladebreakersnya sekaligus orang yang dia cintai, apa gunanya Rei masih berada di sini? Haruskah pada akhirnya Rei kembali ke Cina bersama tim White Tiger X? Tapi, Kai... Kai!


Selamat siang, semuanya! Jumpa lagi dengan Feita! Yeah! Peluk aku, sayang! (mengangkat tangan, dilempari batu bata)

Aku sudah lama ingin menulis ini. Ohoho, akhirnya tersampaikan juga. Momen Kai x Rei buatanku sendiri yang terinspirasi dari episode 23-nya Bakuten Shoot Beyblade G-Revolution. Ah, aku tidak bosan-bosannya menonton episode itu. Pertarungan Kai dan Rei memang begitu cetar membahana badai, deh! (bersorak) Oke, aku ulang sekali lagi, ya. (berbicara memakai _megaphone_) **FANFIKSI INI TERINSPIRASI DARI EPISODE KE-23 BAKUTEN SHOOT BEYBLADE G-REVOLUTION. TULISAN TIDAK JELAS YANG DITULIS OLEH FEITA INI TIDAK TERKANDUNG DALAM MANGANYA SERTA ANIMENYA. HANYALAH FANTASI LIAR**(?)** FEITA, SANG PENULIS BUANGAN. **(mematikan _megaphone_) Sudah jelas? Oh, masih minta diulang? (Feita dilempari sandal)

**DISCLAIMER : **Bakuten Shoot Beyblade merupakan milik Takao Aoki. (bergumam) Seandainya aku pemiliknya, mungkin aku sudah membuang jauh-jauh si Kinomiya BAKAo, eh, Takao itu agar tidak merusak momen Kai x Reiku. Aku sudah muak dengan si Kinomiya itu. (dibakar Takao Aoki)

**WARNING : **Adegan Yaoi/BL (Boy's Love).

* * *

Sesosok siluet hitam terlihat berjalan dari sebuah ruangan terang, berjalan masuk ke dalam lorong-lorong gelap. Kepergiannya ke dalam lorong-lorong gelap itu diiringi dengan sorak-sorai dari orang-orang yang menonton pertarungannya dan senang akan kemenangannya yang dia dapat.

Suara hembusan napas dari si pemilik siluet hitam itu memenuhi kesepian lorong-lorong gelap tersebut. Napasnya terdengar memburu. Siluet hitam itu semakin lama semakin perlahan jalannya, arah dia berjalan juga semakin tidak karuan.

"Ugh!"

Dia sudah mencapai batasnya. Dia menyandar ke dinding sambil memejamkan matanya dan berusaha mendapatkan kembali napasnya. Pertarungannya kali ini benar-benar berat. Selain membawa beban kemenangan demi tim dan harga dirinya sebagai seorang _beyblader_, seseorang yang dia kalahkan juga merupakan orang yang paling dekat dengannya. Seseorang yang dia anggap sebagai sahabat, seseorang yang juga dia cintai yang cintanya bahkan lebih dari cinta sebagai seorang sahabat.

Dengan kepala yang tetap tertunduk dan masih berusaha mendapatkan kembali napasnya, dia perlahan membuka mata lalu menatap _beyblade_-nya. _Beyblade_-nya terlihat rusak. Bagian _chip_ _bit-beast_-nya dan bagian _attack ring _-nya terlihat seperti habis terkena cakaran. Cakaran yang keras, seperti cakaran dari seekor harimau.

'Rei. Kau sudah memperlihatkan kepadaku kegigihanmu.' gumamnya dalam pikirannya. 'Aku menang. Melalui pertarungan jiwa _beyblader_, melalui pertarungan dengan dirimu!' Tangannya yang kekar itu menggenggam _beyblade_-nya yang rusak itu dengan begitu kuat. Setelah beberapa saat dia menggenggam erat _beyblade_-nya, dia melonggarkan genggamannya. Dia kembali berjalan sendirian melewati lorong-lorong gelap itu sambil menyentuh dinding dengan tangannya.

'Nah... datanglah kemenangan yang kutunggu! Kinomiya!'

oOo

"Wah, lihat. Pakaian Kak Rei sampai jadi compang-camping seperti ini. Rambut Kak Rei juga sampai jadi terurai dan berantakan seperti ini..." seru seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Dia terlihat khawatir sambil menyisiri rambut panjang milik seorang laki-laki yang dia sebut dengan 'kakak' itu. Meskipun sebenarnya dia bukan kakak kandungnya.

"Ahahah, tapi aku senang." Laki-laki pemilik rambut panjang yang bernama Rei itu terkekeh kemudian menghembuskan napas panjang. "Kai melawanku dengan sungguh-sungguh. Aku senang, Mao. Blazing Gigs Tempest, ya..." Rei memandangi sehelai bulu berwarna merah yang seperti bulu burung yang dia pegangi sedari tadi. "Jurus yang indah... Dia mengalahkanku dengan mengeluarkan jurus baru yang luar biasa. Aku senang. Suatu hari nanti akan kukalahkan Blazing Gigs Tempestnya itu."

"Tapi, setelah mengalahkan Kak Rei, dia malah pergi dari stadium dan berjalan sendirian tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun ke Kak Rei! Bahkan Kak Rei yang sudah memberikan kata-kata penyemangat kepadanya saja, dia hanya membalasnya dengan kepalan tangan yang diangkat! Ah, aku sebal, sebal, sebal!" Gadis berambut merah muda yang bernama Mao itu meluapkan kekesalannya sambil menyisiri rambut panjang Rei dengan kasar.

"A, aduh, Mao! Kamu menyakitiku!"

"E, eh?! M, maafkan aku, Kak Rei!" Mao melepaskan rambut Rei yang juga sempat dia tarik. Mao membungkuk terus menerus kepada Rei yang mengelus-elus bagian kepalanya yang terasa sakit karena rambutnya yang ditarik oleh Mao.

"Tidak apa. Nah..." Rei beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Dari kaca yang terdapat dipintu itu terlihat tulisan 'White Tiger X', jika dilihat dari depan pintu tersebut. "Aku pergi sebentar, ya."

"Eh? Kak Rei mau kemana?"

"Hanya berjalan-jalan saja."

"Ini 'kan stadium biasa. Apa yang mau Kak Rei lihat?"

"Aduh, kamu ini mau tahu sekali, sih, Mao. Aku 'kan hanya ingin berja—"

"Iya, Kak Rei!" Mao berjalan ke arah Rei lalu kemudian menggandeng lengan Rei yang kekar. Mata Mao terlihat seperti berkaca-kaca. "Mao _kepo_, Kak Rei!"

"B, bahasa macam apa yang kamu gunakan itu? Jangan ikut-ikutan menggunakan bahasa aneh seperti itu. Seperti bukan orang Cina saja." keluh Rei sambil melepaskan tangannya perlahan dari gandengan Mao, wajah Rei menunjukkan ekspresi seperti jijik. "Aku ingin keluar. Ingin beli bakpao."

"Tapi, Kak Rai dan yang lain akan segera datang membawa makanan! Pasti nanti Kak Rai membawa—"

"Mao, sudahlah." Rei membuka pintu dan menoleh kepada Mao yang terpaku melihatnya. Dia memandang Mao sambil tersenyum. Bulu merah itu masih ada digenggamannya. "Biarkan aku sendiri sebentar saja. Aku sedang ingin sendiri."

"E, eh... Baiklah kalau itu yang Kak Rei benar-benar inginkan."

Rei membalikkan badan dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan timnya itu. Dia menyandar sesaat dipintu berkaca itu dengan rambut yang menutupi matanya, sehingga matanya seperti ditutupi bayangan hitam. Tidak terlihat ekspresi apapun.

"Kai..." bisik Rei dengan lembut. Bayangan Kai yang terbang di langit sambil mehujaninya dengan bulu-bulu berapi itu kembali terbesit jelas dipikirannya. Blazing Gigs Tempest.

_"Rei, apa kau tidak berpikir akan memenangkan pertarungan tanpa mendapatkan sebuah souvenir?!"_

"_Apa?!"_

"_Sekarang aku akan menunjukkanmu. Kekuatan terbaruku ini!"_

Rei menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan. Perkataan Kai sebelum mengalahkannya dan mengeluarkan jurus barunya, gerak-geriknya, suaranya, semuanya kembali terbayang dikepalanya hingga membuat kepalanya terasa sakit.

Dia berhenti menyandar dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan timnya. Dari matanya yang tertutup bayangan itu terlihat setetes air mata yang jatuh.

Kenapa? Kenapa dadanya terasa begitu sakit? Bukankah ini kekalahan yang manis, seperti yang sudah dia katakan kepada Mao, Rai, dan teman-temannya yang lain? Kai melawannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, harusnya dia senang bukan? Melawan orang yang dicintai dengan sungguh-sungguh dan dengan mengeluarkan seluruh yang dia punya. Ini hal yang baik, bukan?

'Kenapa?!' Rei memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat sambil tetap berlari dan berteriak di dalam pikirannya. 'Kenapa aku tidak bisa?! Kenapa aku tidak bisa... ugh, Kai!'

Rei berhenti berlari di lorong-lorong gelap itu. Dia membungkuk sambil berusaha mendapatkan kembali napasnya. Linangan air mata kini semakin mengalir deras di wajahnya yang tampan.

Kekalahan ini terlalu manis dan terlalu menyakitkan.

"Ugh... Kenapa, sih, aku ini?!" Rei bergumam kesal sambil menghapus air matanya yang semakin lama semakin mengalir. Dia menampari kedua pipinya sendiri sambil berusaha menghilangkan bayangan Kai yang berjalan meninggalkan stadium.

Entah kenapa itu terlihat seperti Kai yang meninggalkannya, jauh meninggalkannya dibelakang.

"Aku..." Rei terisak dalam gumamannya sendiri. "Aku selalu berusaha menang agar dapat tetap melihat pertandingan Kai yang hebat. Dan kelak aku akan melawan Kai. Hiks... Aku sudah berada sejauh ini dan melawanmu, Kai... Tapi... Hiks... Argh!" Rei menampar kedua pipinya untuk yang terakhir kali dengan begitu keras lalu menjatuhkan dirinya untuk duduk menyandar di dinding. Tangan kanannya menyentuh dahinya, kemudian turun ke belakang menyisiri rambut panjangnya dan berhenti di lehernya. Rambutnya masih tersisip-sisip disela-sela jarinya. "Pikiranku tidak konsisten! Sial, sudah sejauh ini!"

Rei mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca karena menangis menatap langit-langit lorong yang gelap itu.

"Aku sudah tidak ada keperluan lagi disini." Rei menunduk sambil memandangi bulu berwarna merah yang dia genggam. Bulu yang berjatuhan dari Kai saat dia mengeluarkan jurus Blazing Gigs Tempest. "Apa aku pulang saja? Kai pasti akan menang juga tanpa ada aku. Kai 'kan kuat."

"Jangan pergi."

Rei terkejut mendengar suara yang dia kenal. Suara yang baru saja membayangi kepalanya.

"Ah, bagus..." Rei berdiri perlahan sambil menghapus air matanya perlahan dengan kedua tangannya. Dia menghela napasnya dan meyentuh rambutnya yang panjang kembali. "Suara Kai jadi terus terbayang. Ada-ada saja. Ayo, otak. Berkerja samalah denganku."

"Jangan pergi, Rei."

"Ah, otak, hentikan. Kau membuat dadaku berdebar-debar dan terbayang Kai terus."

"Rei!"

Rei terkejut ketika merasakan sebuah kehangatan tiba-tiba dipunggungnya. Rei menoleh, melihat Kai yang memeluknya dengan begitu erat hingga memejamkan mata dan menyandar sedikit dibahunya. Ini bukan bayangan kepalanya, Kai benar-benar ada disini dan Kai yang sedari tadi berkata tidak ingin Rei pergi.

"K, Kai... Sejak kapan kau—"

"Jangan pergi. Jangan pergi kemanapun." Kai memeluk Rei semakin erat. "Tetaplah disini."

"Tapi, aku—"

Perkataan Rei terhentikan oleh sebuah kecupan dari Kai di bibirnya. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya terbelalak, melihat Kai yang menciumnya dengan mata yang terpejam. Rei semakin terkejut merasakan tangan Kai yang menyentuh pinggangnya. Entah sejak kapan Kai memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kausnya itu.

"Ngh... Kai!" Rei menghentikan ciumannya dan mendorong-dorong dada Kai. Tangan Kai yang lain tetap memeluk Rei dengan eratnya. "A, Apa yang Kai lakukan?! J, jangan menyentuhku!"

"Bukankah maksudmu 'sentuh aku lebih dari ini', Rei?"

Lagi-lagi Rei terhenti kepada suara dan napas Kai yang lembut itu. Rei tidak bisa memalingkan pandangannya dari pandangan Kai. Kai semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Rei, hingga membuat Rei merasa malu dan memejamkan matanya, Kai mengecup bibir Rei lagi.

Seperti candu, Kai tidak bisa berhenti mencium Rei. Kai tidak bisa berhenti menyentuh kelembutan dari kulit Rei. Dan, ah... betapa rindunya Kai terhadap aroma tubuh Rei yang begitu membuatnya nyaman ini.

Kai memberatkan tubuhnya kepada Rei, sehingga perlahan membuat Rei duduk di lantai dengan punggung yang menyandar ke dinding. Tiba-tiba saja Rei merasakan sensasi aneh. Sesuatu yang lebih lunak dibandingkan bibir, memaksa masuk ke dalam mulut Rei. Lidah Kai. Ujung dari lidah Kai itu membelai lembut lidah Rei, membuat Rei merasakan sensasi aneh yang menggelikan.

Ciuman Kai yang begitu arogan dan dominan. Pelukan hangat yang begitu erat seolah-olah menunjukkan bahwa Rei adalah miliknya. Miliknya seseorang, pelukan yang tidak mengijinkan Rei pergi kemanapun bahkan hanya untuk sedetikpun.

Bibir Kai pelan-pelan menyusuri leher Rei. Kai mulai mengecup dagu Rei hingga menjilatinya dan mengecupi lehernya. Lalu terasa sensasi aneh yang membuat Rei merinding dan mendesah, Kai sedang menghisap kulit lehernya.

"Ngh... K, Kai..." desah Rei perlahan dengan tetap memeluk tubuh Kai.

Kai menghentikan hisapannya di kulit leher Rei dan menjilat sesuatu berwarna merah di leher Rei karena hisapannya itu. Kai memeluk Rei lebih erat dibandingkan sebelumnya, tangannya yang sebelumnya menyentuh kulit pinggang Rei kini membelai-belai rambut panjang Rei yang terurai. Rei yang menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kai memejamkan matanya perlahan, menghirup aroma tubuh Kai yang begitu menenangkan.

"Jangan pergi kemanapun, Rei." Kai mengecup pipi kanan Rei dan berbisik di telinga Rei dengan lembut. "Tanpa adanya dirimu, aku tidak memiliki tujuan apapun untuk turnamen ini. Aku tidak akan memiliki seseorang yang menjadi tujuan kenapa aku bertarung, kenapa aku terus menang, dan kenapa aku berlatih untuk menjadi lebih kuat."

"Kai..."

Kai mengecup dahi Rei dan mengecup kedua kelopak mata Rei yang terpejamkan.

"Blazing Gigs Tempest..." Kai menatap Rei lekat-lekat. "Jurus baru itu kusiapkan khusus untuk melawanmu. Hanya untukmu. Karena melawanmu tidak semudah melawan Kinomiya." Perlahan Kai menyentuh kedua pipi Rei. "Melawanmu terlalu berat. Melawan orang yang kucintai."

"Kai..."

"Rei..."

Kai kembali mengecup bibir Rei. Perlahan tangannya kembali memeluk tubuh Rei dengan erat. Kai menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap Rei lekat-lekat. Kai menjilat bibir Rei, membuat Rei mendesah.

"Kai..."

"Ya, Rei?"

"Kelak akan datang hari dimana kau akan melawan Takao." Tangan Rei yang berada dipunggung Kai perlahan mulai menggenggam erat baju Kai. "Lakukanlah yang terbaik."

"Bodoh." Kai mengecup bibir Rei lagi dan tersenyum hangat menatap Rei. "Tidak perlu kau bilang."

"Aku akan selalu mendukung Kai."

"Aku tahu itu. Rei..." Rei yang menatap Kai. Kai perlahan membelai lembut lengan Rei dan kemudia memeluk kembali tubuh Rei. "Maafkan aku sudah menyakitimu tadi."

"Tidak." Rei mengecup bibir Kai, membuat Kai sedikit terkejut. Rei kembali menyandar di dada Kai, wajahnya terasa tebal dan panas. Rei malu sekali. "Aku tidak merasa seperti itu. Sejujurnya aku senang. Kai melawanku dengan sungguh-sungguh."

"Rei."

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Terlalu mencintaimu." Kai memeluk Rei dengan erat. "Selama tim kita terpisah, bahkan aku yang selalu sendiri ini... merasa takut. Aku terlalu takut. Aku takut tanpa adanya dirimu di sampingku."

Mendengar hal itu, Rei terkejut dan merasa senang disaat yang bersamaan.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Meskipun kini kita sudah tidak ditim yang sama, jangan pergi. Jangan pergi kemanapun."

"Tidak akan, Kai."

"Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa tanpa adanya dirimu di depanku dan tetap dalam pandanganku. Karena kau segalanya untukku."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pergi." Rei semakin memeluk Kai dengan erat. "Aku juga. Hanya Kai yang bisa kupandang."

Tatapan mereka kembali bertemu. Kai kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Rei dan mengecup bibir Rei kembali. Perlahan Kai menghentikan kecupannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Rei sambil tetap memeluknya dengan erat.

**SELESAI**

_Ending_ yang tidak jelas dengan judul ceritanya, ya? Hah, aku benar-benar payah dalam menentukan judul dan _ending_ cerita. (menggaruk kepala belakang) Aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi.

Jangan lupa untuk memberikan review kalian. Review dari kalian selalu kutunggu dan selalu membuatku bersemangat! Nah, sampai jumpa difanfiksi baru berikutnya. (mengecup layar, ditampar)


End file.
